YPC5GG26
is the 26th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 220th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''The group tags along when Urara heads to a Big City for job related business. '' Summary Everyone shows surprise to see how large the city before them is. Urara shows them their Mascot Character, a Pink Rabbit, before running off to work. Just then a man runs into Nozomi and she apologizes to him- only for it to be ignored. As the man rushes along, Syrup remarks that everyone seems so busy here. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Bunbee gave Anacondy tea bills. She refuses to pay them though, due to his lack of usefulness. By now the girls decide to split up, with Rin heading out to look at Accessory shops, Komachi makes her way to the library, and Karen decides to check out the quality of the Hospital. Natts and Coco sense a Palmin and Nozomi tags along with them to capture a snapshot of it, finding that it looks like a bunch of bananas. She gets distracted after spotting a cute little cafe nearby and they decide to pay it a visit until they get distracted by a parade. As this is going on, Rin observes many accessories and the saleswoman invites her inside. Komachi happens to notice the poor placement of everything in the Library, so she quickly tries to fix it when the woman inside happens to notice how much she enjoys books. Meanwhile, Karen saves a young boy with a broken leg from falling, she explains her interest in medicine after the Nurse thanks her. To repay her, the Nurse decides to show Karen around. At the Cafe, everyone eats while a woman working there describes a bit of the Festival to them. It celebrates the City's birthday, and she goes on to say that the Cafe has been around since it's creation. At the Accessory Store, Rin and the Store Worker keep exchanging their bracelets, while Komachi helps stock the shelves and Karen is given an apple from the boy she saved. At the cafe again, an old woman suggests they pay a visit to the old meeting hall, which stands next to the new one since they didn't have the heart to remove it. As long as that building stands, everyone's hearts will be as one and they all love this city. It's then Bunbee shows up, using a taxi while wearing his old suit. Later, the girls met at the old hall and went inside. Nozomi sees the rabbit again and Urara explained how important it is to the city, which she learned earlier. They hear Bunbee's voice and hurry outside to find him on a big screen. He threatens to take the Rabbit from the City and changes it into a Hoshina, only promising to stop if they hand over the Rose Pact. The girls transform but their kicks against it do no damage the balloon. The citizens of the city watch with concern, wishing they could help the girls before heading into the halls to cheer for them. Suddenly, Milky Rose gets an idea and she runs to where Bunbee is. She gets him off screen and off of the roof, and while the Hoshina watches him fall, Coco arrives to give the Cures the power to use Rainbow Rose Explosion to defeat the Hoshina. Later, Urara does her job as a reporter for the Parade and Celebration, explaining to the viewers all of the facts she's learned about the City. There at one point, it is revealed that figurines based on Pretty Cure and Milky Rose have been made. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo Villains *Bunbee *Anacondy *Hoshina Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!